Young Sherlock
by TumblrFandomStyle221
Summary: All in the title
1. Title Page

/Young Sherlock\\

/BenedictCumbergirl\\


	2. Before School

It was Sherlock Holmes's first day at school. In London. Alone. He knew nobody there, and Mycroft had It abandoned him as soon as he left the car.

Some brother.

Sherlock turned in a slow circle, scoping out the school. At 5 years of age, he was already tall and lanky, and as sharp as ever. A group of boys immediately bought his dislike with roughhousing and shoving, but one boy gained his interest. A small, short blonde, with a determined expression. Sherlock started to walk over, but stopped. He didn't really feel comfortable…around people at all. Most of the time, they were weirded out by him. What normal boy grows up reading neurology textbooks and doing experiments with exploding chemicals?

As it turns out, the small blonde was also looking for a friend. Nobody particularly was interested in the boy who didn't say much. Besides, kids thought, he's too boring. John Watson never wore anything but his jumpers and jeans to school, and the books he read were too old for a boy of 6. But he didn't care. John yawned and stretched, looking for someone to talk to, and immediately spotted Sherlock. Both of them stood out in the crowd, unordinary kids destined to become friends.

Fate, it seems

Let's go scope out some OTHER familiar faces

Molly Hooper was busily reading a small book and laughing at comments when she saw a kid with a pale face walk by, and greased back black hair. Jim Moriarty, in case you didn't get the description. She looked up and waved, but he smirked and kept walking.

"_Cruel."_ Thought Molly, and she wasn't too quick to judge. Seconds later she heard a yelp, and ran over to see Jim push a small boy into the dust, then laugh quietly and stride away.

"_What the bloody -?"_ Molly thought. He didn't even know the boy, what had he done to deserve eating dust? She went over to help, and quickly noticed his odd hair. It was slightly grey in the roots of the raven-black strands. Odd.

"Hullo." She said helping him up, "Im Molly. Molly Hooper."

"Greg Lestrade." He replied, and shook her hand.

"Do you know that boy?" she asked, meaning Jim

"No, and I don't intend to befriend him." Greg replied briskly, "What's a 5 year old doing in a suit anyway?"

"I'm not sure." Replied Molly, "But you'd say the same 'bout yourself if you wore one. How old'r you anyway?"

"5 ½." He replied promptly, "You?"

"4 ½." She blushed, "My birthday is late in the year."

"When?" he asked, curious

"December." She said, "It's dull. I don't get to DO anything, 'cuz of the snow!"

"Did you just move to London?" he asked

"Yeah, when I was 3." She said

"It never snows." Greg replied, with a twinkle in his eye, "Gets cold, but no snow."

Molly pouted, "I know, but snow's pretty."

Greg laughed, "I wish I could see it."

Molly grinned, "Hey, maybe you will someday."

Just then a loud bell rand

"And, classtime." Greg pouted, "See you, Molly."

"Bye." Molly replied

Greg laughed, "I wish I could see it."

Molly grinned, "Hey, maybe you will someday."

Just then a loud bell rand

"And, classtime." Greg pouted, "See you, Molly."

"Bye." Molly replied


	3. First Friend

*In science*

Sherlock ended up being seated next to John, and across from Molly, neither of which he knew. He noticed the girl kept stealing glances at him, and he never met her eyes. He whipped out his notebook and pencil, turned to the back page, and made some equations for experiments while he waited. Finally the teacher cleared his throat, and Sherlock looked up.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Monty, and I will be teaching science 101. Today we will discuss plants." He said, his voice low and quick. Sherlock had to strain his ears to hear him speak, and with a quick glance, he noted the rest of the class was having the same problem.

Sherlock was bored. He knew everything they were learning already.

*on the playground*

John sat on the edge of the sandbox, sniffling a bit. That awful boy, Jim, had just pushed both him and that pale, curly haired boy off the swings, although the other boy hadn't been swinging really. Then he looked up, and noticed the boy was standing in front of him.

"Um…here…I brought you a band-aid….I got two from the nurse just in case…here." He said, and gave the second to John, then started to walk away awkwardly.

"Wait!" called John, and the boy turned, "Whats your name?"

"Sherlock Holmes." He said, nervousness thick in his voice

"Im John Watson." Replied John sourly, "Don't ask for the middle name."

Sherlock cracked a small grin

"I wont." He promised

*after school*

"Waiting for someone?" asked John, after school was out

"My brother." Said Sherlock

"Im waiting for my sister, Harriet." Said John, "But she probably isn't coming."

"Do you have a phone?" asked Sherlock

"Yeah." Replied John

"Do you want to come to my house?" asked Sherlock on an impulse, "Im allowed to invite friends…and Mycroft never has time for me anymore."

John was astonished. Sherlock considered him a friend?

"S-sure." He said

Sherlock, for the first time in his life, smiled

"C'mon then. It isn't far to walk." He said

*At sherlock's house*

John and Sherlock went up to Sherlock's bedroom to do homework and play. The first thing John noticed was the skull

"Ohmygod, is that a skull?" he gasped, a bit scared

Sherlock looked frightened, not just because of John's reaction, but because someone thought he was repulsive.

Wrong.

"Yeah, b-b-but I didn't do a-anything." He stuttered

John turned to him, eyes wide

"I didn't think you did! I just thought it was cool."

Sherlock relaxed, and you could FEEL the tension leaving his body. John didn't hate him.


End file.
